Iggy's Girlfriend
by MohaveAmazing
Summary: Iggy has found a girlfriend. Will she find out his secret? Will he find out hers?
1. Chapter 1

**Anchorage, Alaska**

**Max**

We flew down to the small grocery store, and all walked in.

"Don't steal pointless items." I said, glaring at Iggy and Gazzy.

"She's glaring at us Ig." Gazzy said.

"I am serious." I said, as Iggy shrugged. "Go guys." The all split up, and went to different isles. I started looking at the soda's, stuffing some of them in my backpack, when a heard a loud bang, and Iggy muttering apologies. I walked to the scene. Iggy was on the ground, and a pretty girl with dishwater blonde hair, with red streaks, was standing over him with her hand covering her mouth.

"Ohmygosh." She said. " I am so sorry." She tried to help him up, and by then the whole flock was there. I glared at the girl. She smiled at me. "I am sorry." She mumbled again, and fast walked out of the isle.

"Wait." Iggy said, following her, even though, you know, he's blind, he has like really good hearing. The girl stopped, and turned around. Her eyes were blue almost grey, they were really pretty. She had on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt that said, I LIVED THIS LONG. "I'm Iggy."

I soon figured out what Iggy was up to, he wanted a place to stay. Smart boy. "I'm Skye. Nice to meet you, Are you guys, like, homeless?" She asked. Wow, was it that obvious?

"Sorta." He said.

"Well my Dad and I are staying at anchorage hotels, and there is an extra room if you want it." She Said. SCORE!

"Sounds Good to us." I stepped up, and said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anchorage, Alaska**

**Skye**

I squealed almost slipping on ice for the thousandth time. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and I were walking back to the hotel where I was staying. I couldn't believe I was actually letting complete strangers stay with us, but my dad went away for a couple of days to find me a doctor, for the thousandth time. I have heart failure, and ever since I was eleven, my dad has been trying to find a doctor, more importantly though, a new heart. The reason we have trouble finding a heart is because I have an extremely rare blood type.

"So, Skye, we almost there?" Iggy said, he was holding on to my arm to prevent me from falling, and 'cause, you know, he's blind.

"Yeah. Three more steps to the entrance." I said, then we walked in the hotel, went up the elevator. They took the room next to the suite my dad and I were sharing. I am not sure why he bought two suites, but he did. I walked in my room, and there was a note taped to my door.

WENT AWAY, WILL BE BACK AT TEN TONIGHT.

LEAVING FOR NEW YORK IN THE MORNING. PACK YOUR BAGS.

Great. Were going back to the Upper East Side, my home. I was actually kinda enjoying this trip. Oh well. I'll be back to school soon. Everyone will be asking questions. I sighed. My life is a spiraling black hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anchorage, Alaska**

**Max**

"What do you mean you actually like her, like her, Iggy?" I said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"She just seems really nice." Iggy said. I sighed, and looked out at the open sky. Him and I were on the balcony. Suddenly I hear a door opening in the balcony next to us. "Wings down." Iggy says, and I listen. Suddenly Skye appeared on the balcony directly next to them. I scowled, and Iggy nudged me.

"Hey, Skye is here." I said.

"Hi Skye." Iggy said.

"Hey you guys." Skye said, as she swallowed a pill.

"What do you take pills for?" I asked.

"Oh, ya know, sinuses." She said, and it was pretty obvious she was lying.

"So, Skye, do wanna, see a movie tonight?" Iggy asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Like, on a date?" Skye asked, Iggy nodded. "Yeah that sounds great, meet me at seven." She said, then went back inside.

"I think she's a druggie." I said.

"Whatever." Iggy said.

"Fang, and I are gonna be watching you from a distance, in case she's a freak or something." I said. Iggy just shook his head, and went back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anchorage, Alaska**

**Skye**

After the movie, Iggy took me to a place with a great view. I smiled at him. "This is a lot of fun." I said, but my chest hurt really bad, and I hoped I didn't pass out, that happened to me a lot.

"Me too, even if I couldn't see the movie." He said, and I laughed. I heard wings above us.

"Wow, those must be some big birds." I said, just as Iggy put his hand on my cheek, then leaned in and kissed me, but that was the last thing I remembered.

**Max**

I swooped down. "Oh, my gosh, I think she passed out!" I yelled.

"What?" Iggy said confused. Then he picked her up and swooped upwards, Fang and I followed him.

**Skye**

I opened my eyes, and I was in the air, and Iggy was carrying me. I screamed, when I noticed he had wings.

"Oh, my God!" I yelled, then closed my eyes, and grabbed onto him.

"I am taking you to the hospital." He said, like having wings was something normal. I felt him landing, and I passed out again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Westchester, New York**

**Skye**

"'Bye dad." I said, walking onto the campus of Marx Boarding school. Finally back after my big trip. I walked into the dorm I shared with Chloe Marx, whose great-grandfather discovered the school. Not to mention she was really rude, and acted like I didn't exist. Everything was normal, like I never left. I saw a bird outside, and it immediately reminded me of Iggy. After that night, he took me to a hospital and I never saw him again. But, I discovered something, I am in love with him. I grabbed my backpack off of my bed, and walked outside, across the lawn, I looked up at the sky, and almost screamed, when I saw a figure standing on top of the Wayne building. I blinked, and it was gone, but I could of swore it was Iggy.

**Max**

"Iggy, this is ridiculous." I said. The girl knew our secret, yet here we were at her boarding school, stalking her.

"I think she's pretty." Angel said.

"I love her." Iggy said.

"She seems nice." Fang said.

"She gave us a place to stay, most people wouldn't of." Gazzy said. I rolled my eyes.

"But you gotta realize one thing." I said "She has heart disease, she could die any minute."

"She isn't gonna die." Angel said "Her daddy is trying to find her a new heart."

"Why don't you like her?" Iggy asked.

"I don't like anyone, don't take it personal." I said.

"Ohmygosh!" I heard behind us, I turned, and there she was.

"Skye, it's been a long time." I said. She ran straight for Iggy, and hugged him.

"How did you guys find me?" She said. "Do you guys all have…you know?" She said.

"Wings? Yes." I said, and then all of us showed her our wings.

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah, get used to it." I muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**New York City, New York**

**Skye**

"I just think the city is sooo beautiful," I said, "You see all of these people, and you think, like woah, all of these people have some sort of secret, ya know?"

Max just glared at me.

Iggy smiled and nodded.

Fang looked up at the ceiling.

Gazzy played with something under the table.

Nudge stirred the ice around in her cup.

Angel squeezed her teddy bear.

I grabbed a pill out of my pocket and popped it in my mouth.

"So what did the hospital say about your, ya know, heart?" Max said.

"Um, nothing." I said.

"They said she has a month to live." Angel blurted out.

"A month?" Iggy said.

"How did she know that?" I asked.

"She reads and controls minds, what's it to ya?" Max said. Fang punched her arm, and then whispered something.

"I should really get back to school." I said, putting money on the table, grabbing my jacket, and walking out of the restaurant. I really couldn't get involved with Iggy, it would break his heart when I died. But I did love him. What am I gonna do?

**Max**

"We need to find her a heart." Iggy said.

"Yeah, and how are we gonna do that?" I said. "You just need to find a new girlfriend is what you need."

"Why hasn't she got a new heart by now?" Nudge asked.

"She has a rare blood type." Iggy said.

"Well if we find someone with her blood type we can threaten them-" Iggy said.

"And then what? Kill them? No Iggy, all we can do is make this last month her best. I'll even be nice if you want." I said.

**Skye**

I woke up, then screamed. I was like a zillion feet in the air. Iggy was holding onto me.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!!!" I screamed.

"We wanna make your last month your best, so we are taking you around the world." Iggy said.

"IGGY! Put me down!" I said. He flew down to an empty road, and the others followed. I started walking.

"Where are you going?" Max asked.

"I am going to find civilization!" I screamed. I was soo angry, I was still in my PJ's. For some reason my credit card was in my PJ pockets, but at least I had money.


	7. Chapter 7

**Middle of nowhere, Ohio**

**Skye**

I walked out of the gas station, into the creepy darkness, expecting to see Iggy. I had finally accepted the fact the flock were just trying to be nice. I just wanted to hug Iggy, as we flew up into the air. But that didn't happen. They were nowhere in sight.

"Iggy?" I asked the darkness, but no one responded instead, a horrible looking creature appeared out of no where, and grabbed me.

"You picked the wrong night." It said in a disgusting voice. Then we lifted into the air.

**Iggy**

I fought off the dumb flyboys, without any eyes. I was just glad Skye was safe inside the gas station. I heard a scream, _Skyes scream_. I punched the flyboy, and flew up into the sky and followed her screaming.

"Iggy!" she screamed, I knew she could see me, I was close. I felt her smooth hand, I kicked the flyboy in the head, I heard him falling, Skye was falling with him. Wait, I still had her hand. I lifted her up to me. "Iggy." she said, and sobbed into my shirt. She was so fragile. She smelled like her favorite perfume: Pink by Victoria's Secret Warm and Cozy scent. I kissed the top of her head as I flew downward. I figured she was okay, but I knew she wasn't when Nudge screamed.

"Oh my God, Skye." Max said. "Skye? Skye!" But she didn't respond.


	8. Chapter 8

**Middle of nowhere, Ohio**

**Skye**

I opened my eyes, but immediately closed them again, because it was too bright. My whole body ached, but I wasn't sure why. What happened all I remember was being lifted into the air by that creature.

"I think she opened her eyes." I heard Nudge say.

"She's awake." Angel stated.

"Skye?" I heard Iggy say, then I felt his hand touch mine. I opened my eyes again.

"Iggy." I smiled. He kissed my forehead.

Angel and Gazzy were playing on the floor.

Nudge was doing something on her laptop.

Fang and Max were scoping out a huge window.

"Iggy, what was that thing?" I asked, my voice was weak.

"A flyboy, just an evil thing trying to get us." He said. "Your so pretty."

I giggled, "Iggy, your blind, but thanks." I said.

"He can see things against white, and since this whole room is white, he can see everything, including you." Fang said. It was really the first time I've ever heard him talk.

I smiled, "Iggy, I…" I started to say, but stopped myself.

"I love you too." He said, and kissed me.

Nude and Angel giggled.

Gazzy pretended to throw up.

Max looked bored.

Fang just kinda stared at Max.

"I love you." I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Westchester, New York**

**Iggy**

It had been exactly one month since Skye's doctor told her she had a month to live. Skye had been getter sicker and sicker every single day, I flew to her apartment everyday and snuck into her room to hear her. She told me she just stayed in bed all day. She told me she had gotten really pale and skinny. She told me she was going to die. One day I flew into her bedroom, and she wasn't there. Her bed was made. She was gone. I knew she was gone forever. I felt a tear go down my cheek. I knew this was going to happen. I flew back into the air.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

**Angel**

"_I wish Iggy was here."_ I heard a mind say below, It was odd, too, we were flying over Skye's old school. But she was dead. Ever since Skye died, Iggy stayed quiet almost all of the time, and at night when ever he was supposed to be sleeping he cried. I swooped down, and the rest of the flock followed in shock.

**Skye**

I had gotten a new heart finally a year ago, and it was my new first day at school. I was healthy. I was supposed to be happy right? Well I wasn't. Iggy stopped coming to see me a year ago, I just figured he stopped loving me. I wish he was here with me now. I went into the empty commons. Everyone else was in class, not one person lingered. I leaned up against the bright white wall, I felt tears fall down my cheeks I sat down and rested my head against my legs and continued to cry. I heard footsteps, and quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Found her." I heard a familiar voice say.

"A…Angel?" I asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Westchester, New York**

**Iggy**

It was really her, it wasn't an illusion. Her beautiful blonde hair with red streaks, pretty grey eyes. But something was wrong she was crying, why was she crying?

**Skye**

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge each gave me hugs. I glanced at Iggy, but didn't move, we both ran to each other as though we were reading each others minds, and we probably were. His lips pressed to mine. I loved him so much.

" I thought you were dead." He breathed.

"I thought you hated me." I sobbed.

"Don't ever think that, I love you." He said, kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you too." I said, without hesitation.


End file.
